Wind
by engranatenroses
Summary: [SasuNaru] Mild shonenai. Drabble. Sasuke sits and thinks about his feelings. [26/06/13 - Discontinued]
1. Prologue: Wind

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating: **Suitable for all.

**Word Count:** 138

**Warnings:** Very slight shonen-ai.

* * *

Sasuke sat with his legs swinging over the side of the cliff. He only ever came here when he was really angry; the wind seemed to sweep his resentful feelings away. The reason for his anger was the same as it had been for the past few times. Naruto always acted like such an idiot, but was in fact incredibly sharp. However, since Sasuke had confessed to the blonde that he didn't like Sakura in that way, or indeed _any_ girl, Naruto had been acting stranger than usual. He had stopped pining after the pink-haired girl altogether and had started training twice as hard whenever Sasuke was near, stupid boy. Maybe, Sasuke thought, maybe I should put a stop to this idiocy. With that, Sasuke's mind was made up. He'd tell Naruto that he liked him too.

* * *

_**AN: **I wrote this late at night while on holiday in Spain. It's one of the small ideas that kept beating around in my head until I wrote them. _


	2. I: Kaze

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke

**Summary**: SasuNaru. here

**Warning**: AU, mild shounen-ai hints

**Note**: I'm calling this AU because I _know_ that the Kyuubi sounds like a guy in the anime, but I also checked it's stats, and it's genderless (apparently). Beside the point anyway. In my story, Kyuubi no Kitsune is female, because I said so and it works (especially in SasuNaru fics!)

**Beta'd by:** _0_ and _Mel-chan_ (formerly know as Honeybee)

**- x - x - x -**

**Kaze**

Naruto was leaning against the side of the Academy, chatting aimlessly to Sakura, who had become much more friendly towards him since he'd got over his crush on her. She also seemed a much nicer person since she had realised that Sasuke was just a distant dream to wish for, but not hope for.

Since Rock Lee had propositioned her during the Chuunin exam and many times after, she had decided to give him a chance. They were still at the nervous dating stage, but Sakura was warming quickly to him.

It was their last date that had the pink-haired girl talking so eagerly to her team mate. Naruto chuckled and made a few wise cracks at her, which earned him a hard thump on the head. The laughter however, caught in his throat as he noticed the neatly styled blue hair of his other team mate strutting around the corner of the Academy purposefully heading for the blonde.

Ever since Sasuke had confided in him about his sexual preference, Naruto had found himself trying to catch the other boy's eyes more often. He had always known that his own preference lay batting for the home team, he put it down to the Kyuubi being female and straight herself.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, nodding briefly in acknowledgement to Sakura's greeting. The blonde backed up a few steps and gulped at the strange glint in Sasuke's eyes.

"Dobe, we need to talk."

**- x - x - x - **

**End Note: **_Another bit done! I wasn't actually intending to write anymore on this one, but since a few of my reviewers asked me to, I gave it a shot. If I get 15 reviews, I'll write another chapter. Ball's in your court!_


	3. II: Viento

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke

**Summary**: SasuNaru.

**Warning**: AU, mild shounen-ai hints

**Note**: I'm calling this AU because I _know_ that the Kyuubi sounds like a guy in the anime, but I also checked it's stats, and it's genderless (apparently). Beside the point anyway. In my story, Kyuubi no Kitsune is female, because I said so and it works (especially in SasuNaru fics!)

**Beta'd by:** Myself! I might get it beta'd by Mel-chan later, but she gone to bed now :(

* * *

**Viento**

_Last chapter: "Dobe, we need to talk."_

* * *

The blonde nodded cautiously, his friend seemed a little different to how he was normally. The Uchiha turned abruptly and strode back the way he had come, a small flick of his head indicating that he wanted Naruto to follow.

After a brief moment of indecision, the blonde trailed after the dark haired boy.

**Careful kit, he smells suspicious.**

Naruto halted his progress and eyed his friend warily. The said friend noticed that the blonde was no longer following him and turned to face the other boy.

"What's wrong, dobe?"

Naruto seemed to snap out of his thoughts, and shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me." He started walking again, until he was slightly behind the Uchiha.

The pair walked in silence until Sasuke came to an abrupt halt, causing Naruto to bump into his back. The blonde, whose gaze had been on the floor for the whole time, quickly took in his surroundings and found them to be standing outside Ichikaru's ramen stall.

Sasuke studied the blonde's face for a few moments before a soft smile graced his features. "Hungry?"

"Ok, spill, who did you lose a bet to? Was it Kiba? I swear I'm gonna kill that dog boy for messing me and my friends around. Why does me alwa-mmph!" Naruto would have continued happily on except that during his rant, he had failed to notice Sasuke getting closer.

The dark haired boy reluctantly removed his hand from his friend's mouth. No sooner had he done so, a flash of red appeared within the cerulean depths of Naruto's eyes and the boy turned and fled back in the direction of his apartment.

As soon as the blonde was within the walls of his apartment, the Kyuubi relaxed control of his body.

**Sorry about running for you, I can't stand the smell of panic.**

"What… on earth…. Did Sasuke just do?" _He was so gentle._

**He put his hand over your mouth.**

"But why? He normally just tells me to shut up."

**I don't know, kit. I just don't know.**

* * *

**End Note: **_Sorry about the wait! isn't sending my alerts, I only just realised that I had 19 reviews! D: 19! Wow, I'm happeh now. Let's say 25 reviews for a new chapter this time. My poor college work!_

_e _


	4. III: Ánemos

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke

**Summary**: SasuNaru.

**Warning**: AU, mild shounen-ai hints

**Note**: Sorry, sorry. Late again. Again, I only have myself to blame as I really don't have a good excuse. Though a very bad one would be that I recently bought some Copic Ciao Markers, and I've been drawing almost non-stop. As a slight reconciliation, I give you a SasuNaru picture! **www . deviantart . com / deviation / 46979761 / (minus the spaces)**

**Beta'd by:** Myself!

* * *

_Last chapter: "But why? He normally just tells me to shut up."_

_**I don't know, kit. I just don't know.**_

* * *

_**Ánemos**_

* * *

_**  
**_

The blonde boy paced his apartment, muttering random words that seemed to have something to do with 'strange dark-haired friends' who 'confused the hell out of him'.

**"Look, Kit. If it's bothering you that much, then go and talk to him!"**

For once, Naruto ignored the motherly voice of the Kyuubi and continued to pace the room, this time with a more irritated air. He wouldn't be surprised to find indentations in the carpet later and, unsurprisingly, he couldn't bring himself to care.

A sudden flare of a murderous aura filled the room, stopping the blonde in his tracks.

**"KIT! IF you do not go and speak to him of your own free will, then I shall force you to speak with him MYSELF!"**

Naruto felt the Kyuubi settle herself down into the back of his mind, sulking like an offended cat. At first this outburst seemed not to have affected the blonde, but soon enough, he stomped his way over to the door, pulling on his bright orange coat before yanking the door open and slamming it behind him.

No sooner had the blonde stepped away from his door, he collided with a soft, warm wall and fell back onto the floor. Naruto looked up to find a mildly stunned Uchiha gazing coolly back at him, hand poised to knock at the door.

"Uh… hi?" The dark haired boy muttered.

Naruto flipped. "You… You… You tell me what earlier was about and you tell me _NOW_."

A small frown formed a crease between Sasuke's eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" He said, looking slightly taken aback.

"What do you mean _'What are you talking about?'_. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" The blonde snapped out.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Uchiha spoke in a slow, cautious tone, that one might use to try to calm a frightened rabbit.

"Fine!" Naruto shrieked. "Be that way!" He gave his friend a sharp shove in the chest and strode off towards the training grounds without a backward glance, leaving the stunned Uchiha  
in his wake.

* * *

**End Note: **_Well I hope you're all enjoying this (extremely) short story so far! Considering that I was gonna leave the first chapter as a one-shot, I think I've done quite well so far! Shall we say… 35 reviews for another chapter? Though 42 is also a good number…. If anyone has any ideas that they'd like to see in this story, please feel free to suggest them to me!_

* * *


	5. IV: Vent

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke

**Summary**: SasuNaru.

**Warning**: AU, mild shounen-ai hints

**Note**: Whoa, so late! But I updated Accidental, AND posted a prologue for a new collaboration story between myself and gemlou137 at _www . fanfiction . net / gemroses_ (remove the spaces)

**Beta'd by:** Honeybeexx

* * *

_**Last chapter:** "Fine!" Naruto shrieked. "Be that way!" He gave his friend a sharp shove in the chest and strode off towards the training grounds without a backward glance, leaving the stunned Uchiha  
in his wake._

* * *

_**Vent**_

After storming away from Sasuke, Naruto made his way to Team 7's usual training ground by way of the fastest route, through the forest. When he finally got there, he instantly began training his Taijutsu. He punched at the nearest tree, taking out a little bit more of his frustration with each blow. Before long, the blonde sunk into a trance-like state, his only focus on his fists and the target. He became so single-minded on his training that he failed to notice the second chakra presence that appeared a short distance behind him.

Sasuke walked towards his friend slowly, giving the blonde plenty of opportunity to run, should he feel so inclined, but it seemed that Naruto had yet to notice him. The Uchiha walked past his training team mate to lean against a nearby tree, one that was not under attack from said team mate, and waited for Naruto to realise that he was there.

Eventually Naruto stopped dealing out blow after blow against the tree, he appeared to snap out of his trance-like state and realised the damage he had done to the trunk as a large hole  
with sharp splinters of bark stood in front of him. He then recognised the presence of another, standing almost right beside his target; a presence that had caused him to damage the tree so much in the first place. His fists automatically clenched, ready to inflict the same fate upon the waiting Uchiha, but he was stopped by a sharp voice in the back of his mind.

**You'd better talk to him rationally or I'll take control and make you do so myself! Now calm down and stop being an idiot. **

At the stern voice and the threat of losing control over his own body, Naruto gave a small sigh and turned to face his 'friend' fully. "Sasuke." The dark haired boy inclined his head in recognition. "Sasuke, what was with you earlier? You were acting weird, and what was with putting your hand over my mouth? You hate physical contact that isn't sparring! Tell me!" Sasuke gave Naruto a strange look at his speech.

"Naruto." He uncrossed his arms into a less threatening and cocky pose. "I haven't seen you all day. Unless of course you count when I knocked on your door." Naruto's mouth opened and closed several times, imitating that of a suffocating fish. His face way turning a deeper shade of red by the second, and Sasuke was beginning to wonder whether Naruto had stopped breathing altogether.

"What are you trying to say? That it wasn't you who offered to take me to Ichikaru's? That someone who happened to look just like you did instead?" Naruto glared at his team mate.

"Naruto! I've been sat up on the cliff overlooking the village all day!" The two boys looked at each other, one in disbelief, the other with a pleading expression on his face, and somewhere in the safety of the shadows of the trees, a quiet laugh sounded at the two boy's distress.

* * *

**End Note: **_I'm scrapping the amount of reviews needed and just updating when I feel like it! Review and tell me any ideas you'd like to see for what happens next!_

* * *


	6. V: Vento

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke

**Summary**: SasuNaru.

**Warning**: AU, mild shounen-ai hints

**Note**: The reason for such a fast update is because: **a)** the reviews I got from everyone were great, and **b) **_kuromai_ makes me want to write lots! So I dedicate this chapter to you, hope you like :)

**Beta'd by:** none

* * *

_**Last chapter:** "Naruto! I've been sat up on the cliff overlooking the village all day!" The two boys looked at each other, one in disbelief, the other with a pleading expression on his face, and somewhere in the safety of the shadows of the trees, a quiet laugh sounded at the two boy's distress._

* * *

**_Vento_**

The blonde haired boy studied his friend's face with a calculating stare, searching for any trace of deception in his admission.

**He's clean, Kit. I can't smell any lies on him. He must really have been at the cliff all day.**

Naruto let a small frown crease across his face, torn between trusting the Kyuubi's senses or his gut feeling that was telling him that there was something off with his friend. Unbeknownst to the two boys, the figure in the shadows began to form a long string of seals in smooth, practiced movements, still chuckling quietly to themselves while keeping one eye on their target.

Sasuke took a step towards Naruto, words on the tip of his tongue, words to bring back the smile to his friend's face and stop the frown that marred his face. Before he could say anything, his dark eyes slid out of focus and he lost his balance, toppling forward. Luckily, Naruto was already darting forward. He had seen the confused look on the dark haired boy's face, seconds before he began to fall. Although the blonde was moving towards his friend, they had been standing too far apart, and Naruto only managed to break the Uchiha's fall by grabbing the back of his shirt, causing the other boy to dangle lifelessly in mid-air.

"Oi, teme! What do you think you're doing, falling on your face?!" Naruto joked out, expecting a snide remark back from the Uchiha. "Teme?" Still no come-back. "Ne... Sasuke... are you ok?" Silence was his only reply, and panic began to rise within the blonde.

**Hokage.**

The Kyuubi's voice cut through the panic like a beacon, and Naruto's mind cleared to focus on one objective: Get Sasuke to either Tsunade, or Sakura. With renewed vigour, the blonde managed to get Sasuke onto his back, in order to be able to carry him yet still move at speed, and ran as fast as he could towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto ran past the guards, heading straight for Tsunade's office on the top floor. He could hear the surprised ninja preparing to give chase, but he had a bigger problem to deal with, and continued on his way without slowing. The blonde entered the office without knocking, and slammed the doors open with a foot instead. He looked toward the desk to find the Hokage sat with a bewildered look on her face, a look that quickly changed to concern as she noticed the figure Naruto's back.

"What's happened?" Tsunade asked, standing to clear a space on the desk for Naruto to put the Uchiha. Naruto was relieved to hear the businesslike tone to her voice rather than her usual one.

"I'm not sure, we were talking in the training grounds when he stepped forwards and collapsed!" Naruto chewed his lip, worry plain on his face. "He'll be ok, right?" He turned his blue eyes on the Hokage, and even she was moved by the obvious amount of concern for his friend.

Tsunade stepped up for a closer look at Sasuke. Chakra flared into her hands as she ran them a few inches away from the skin across his head and torso. After her scans, the Hokage proclaimed that there was no sign of anything wrong with the Uchiha, apart from the fact that he was unconscious. What confused her, was that there was no physical reason as to _why_ he should be unconscious.

* * *

**End Note: **_I give you a choice: **1)** The mysterious person is someone from Akatsuki (not saying who) or **2)** The mysterious person is someone from Konoha. Up to you!_

* * *


	7. VI: Gaoth

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke

**Summary:** SasuNaru.

**Warning:** AU, mild shounen-ai hints

**Note:** Well the votes are in:

**Akatsuki person:** 2

**Konoha person:** 5

So the winning vote goes to a suspicious Konoha person. I had ideas for both, and the Konoha one is slightly more complicated so bear with me on this!

Lots of hugs and SasuNaru plushies go to kuromai for all the lovely and inspiring reviews.

Thanks to everyone who has been following so far, I love you guys :D

**Beta'd by:** none

* * *

_**Last chapter:**__ Tsunade stepped up for a closer look at Sasuke. Chakra flared into her hands as she ran them a few inches away from the skin across his head and torso. After her scans, the Hokage proclaimed that there was no sign of anything wrong with the Uchiha, apart from the fact that he was unconscious. What confused her, was that there was no physical reason as to __**why**__ he should be unconscious_.

* * *

_**Gaoth**_

By the time Tsunade had finished all of her checks it was already very late. Naruto, although he was doing his best not to show it, was very worried for his friend. He sat by Sasuke's bed in the off-white, sterile-looking room until he felt his eyes droop with tiredness.

The next day, Sasuke sat up abruptly as if snapping out of a nightmare. In doing so, he roused the blonde boy from his sleeping position on the edge of the hospital bed.

Naruto blinked sleepily for a few seconds before realising that his upper body was practically sprawled out across Sasuke's legs. As soon as he realised his position, he leaned back as fast as he could without falling over. The blonde attempted a nonchalent gaze as he studied Sasuke's face to see if there was any sign of discomfort.

Without noticing the concerned look his teammate was giving him, Sasuke rubbed his temples as if trying to rid himself of a headache.

After a few minutes of absolute silence, Sasuke took in his surroundings before turning to Naruto to ask him what had happened to cause him to be in a hospital bed.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha's expectant expression in disbelief. Did he really not remember anything that happened?

With a suspicious look, Naruto repeated a brief version of the previous day's eventsclosely studying Sasuke's reaction to his tale. The dark-haired boy appeared to be telling the truth about remembering nothing, if his expression was anything to go by.

Sasuke's face scrunched up with the strain of trying to recall his forgotten memories. Naruto took this opportunity to inch subtely closer, as this was the most support he was willing to outwardly show to the stoic boy.

Sakura chose that particular moment to burst through the door. At the sight before her, a brief look of contempt crossed her face at the sight of the two boys sitting so close, but she quickly controlled it. She ran a few quick checks on Sasuke before declaring him fit to leave whenever he wanted. No sooner had the words passed her lips, Sasuke was on his feet and pulling on his sandles.

The two boys walked out of the hospital in companionable silence, Sasuke taking in the information he had gained about the previous day, and Naruto mulling over what Sasuke's memory loss meant. When they reached the outer gates, the pair went their separate ways with minimal words passed between them.

As Sasuke turned the corner that put the other boy out of his sight, he was hit by a splitting pain that tore through his mind. He gasped and fell onto all fours in an attempt to ride out the pain. It was too much for him to even call for help, and he felt the edges of his vision blurring more with each breath he took.

Naruto reached into his jacket pocket and fished around for the keys to his apartment. However, before he could open the door, a pair of strong hands grabbed his wrists and span him round only to be slammed up against the door. Slightly dazed from the sharp impact, it took him a few moments to gather his wits about him and take in his assulter's face.

"S-_Sasuke_?" The blonde stammed. "What are you doing?"

Anything else he may have been about to say was cut off by Sasuke roughly biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Naruto hissed in pain and suprise, and began to twist his wrists out of Sasuke's grip.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's grip on his wrists only tightened and the dark-haired boy thrust his hips forward sharply, effectively pinning Naruto against the door completely.

Naruto, not about to give up his struggle, finally managed to move one of his legs into a position where he could kick the Uchiha away from him.

Sasuke staggered back with the force of the kick, but caught his balance and took up a stance similar to that of a feral wolf studying its prey. The dark-haired boy wiped his mouth slowly with the back of his hand and looked at Naruto with a preditory gleam in his eyes.

"What the _fuck _is your problem, teme?!" Naruto wished that Kyuubi would say something that would help him in this situation, but she had been unnaturally silent all day.

A slow smirk crossed Sasuke's features, and the look he was giving made Naruto's throat dry while his body was screaming at him to run like hell. "Isn't this what you wanted Naruto?"

That set off alarm bells for Naruto, Sasuke had called him by his name, no insults, no 'dobe', what was wrong with him?

"What I... wanted? What are you talking about?" Naruto shifted to the left, trying to make it easier to run if necessary. However, before Sasuke could answer, the dark-haired boy fell to the floor clutching his head.

For a few moments, the Uchiha seemed to writhe in pain, eyes squeezed shut. After a few long minutes, the dark-haired boy stilled and opened his eyes. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, and stared at Naruto's feet, which happened to be the only thing he could see from his position on the floor.

"...Sasuke?"

The said boy looked up at the sound of his name and took in Naruto's worried gaze.

"...What am I doing here?"

* * *

_**End Note:**__ I didn't reveal who the suspicious Konoha-person is yet, but I'm now writing with someone specific in mind, so look forward to it!_

* * *


End file.
